The present invention relates to a laundry container assembly which is firmly constructed and able to bear heavy weight. The clothes to be washed are placed in a laundry net which is hung in the container and can be taken out and entirely thrown into a washing machine for washing.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional laundry container assembly including a base seat 81, four support columns 82, an upper frame 83 and a cover 84 pivotally connected with the upper frame 83 by hinges 85. Four inclined projecting plates 811 are respectively disposed on four arch corners of the base seat 81 to together with the arch corners define four insertion spaces for the lower ends of the support columns 82 to fixedly insert therein. The lower side of the upper frame 83 is formed with similar structure for the upper ends of the support columns 82 to insert therein so as to form a laundry container assembly 80 as shown in FIG. 8. A waterproof bag 90 is fitted around the container assembly with the periphery of the upper frame 83 received in an upper opening of the bag 90. The clothes to be washed can be placed in the laundry container.
Such laundry container assembly 80 has simple structure in which the support columns 82 are only engaged with the base seat 81 and the upper frame 83 by insertion without any other reinforcing structure. Therefore, when transferring the laundry container assembly, the base seat is apt to loosen and detach from the support columns or the upper frame 83 tends to separate from the support columns. Moreover, such laundry container assembly can hardly bear heavy weight so that in case a person sits on the cover 84, the container will swing or the inclined projecting plates 811 of the base seat 81 will be biased and broken to make the support columns 82 disengaged from the base seat 81.